<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wishes by herooflegend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269724">Wishes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/herooflegend/pseuds/herooflegend'>herooflegend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet, Multi, PWP but its sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:53:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/herooflegend/pseuds/herooflegend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kabr presses kisses to his partners, each a wish - a hope, a future, words he dare not speak aloud for baseless fears of jinxes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kabr/Pahanin/Praedyth (Destiny)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wishes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I gave Nan a tweetfic prompt and then I responded to it myself instead. Because I'm the worst.</p>
<p>Take this, just fucking take it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kabr presses kisses to his partners, each a wish - a hope, a future, words he dare not speak aloud for baseless fears of jinxes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kisses along Pahanin’s jaw, looming over him as they lie in their bed. He thinks: </span>
  <em>
    <span>may we never be alone</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Pahanin reaches up to him, pulls at his hair and drags him down into a kiss. Kabr thinks: </span>
  <em>
    <span>may you never leave me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He presses another kiss to Pahanin’s forehead - </span>
  <em>
    <span>may you never stop laughing - </span>
  </em>
  <span>before moving over the lay beside Praedyth, across from Pahanin. Pahanin takes the opportunity to throw himself atop Praedyth, showering his face and neck with kisses of his own. His excitement is infectious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kabr pulls Praedyth’s hand to his lips - </span>
  <em>
    <span>may your fires never burn out - </span>
  </em>
  <span>then pulls his fingers into his mouth and sucks while Pahanin and Praedyth rut against each other. It’s a promise, really. Kabr wants to take this moment and keep it forever. Wants to know, almost desperately, what his partners feel right now. Examine the scene from every angle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, he removes Praedyth’s fingers from his mouth and kisses up his arm, sending shocks of Arc Light through with each touch. </span>
  <em>
    <span>May you always guide me in the right direction. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Praedyth gasps at the sensation and Kabr wishes he could hold the sound in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kabr kisses along Pahanin’s back, then, more electric touches, and Pahanin finishes across Praedyth’s chest when Kabr takes both of them in hand. He still has a million things he wants to say, and Praedyth isn’t done yet, so he kisses Pahanin’s cheek and pushes him aside. He settles between Praedyth’s thighs, whispers more wishes against Praedyth’s hips, and sucks him off until he finishes, gasping Kabr’s name while Kabr is still choking on his words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s barely said a single word out loud all night. They leave for the Vault  tomorrow and he’s barely said a word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He finds he can’t, but they need to know - </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you </span>
  </em>
  <span>- so he kisses them until the sun rises over the City and until there’s no time left for hopes and wishes.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>